


At the Shore

by Ryuuto



Series: The Sun and the Moon [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuuto/pseuds/Ryuuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikleo and Sorey rendezvous at the shore of a lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Shore

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty short fic, but I'm okay with it. I plan on making it a series of short stories or one-shots in this universe. Hope you guys enjoy it!

The night was still with stars twinkling brightly in the sky. They were the only source of light for the moment, and so the earth was washed over in near darkness. Crickets chirped cheerfully to the air, an invisible conversation between them. Occasionally, an owl would hoot or there’d be the snap of a twig from a wandering predator in search of its next meal. A lake gently reflected the night’s constellations like a polished mirror.

A sudden, reverent silence descended over the area as a figure seemed to materialize from the darkness on the shore of that lake. He was as sharply visible as if he was standing in daylight rather than starlight. His long hair was done up in a ponytail, looking like it was spun from moonlight as it went from pale silver to a silvery-blue at the tips. His eyes were the color of lavender and they surveyed the area with an air of expectancy. The young man crossed his arms as if whatever he was waiting for was late.

For a few minutes, there was nothing more that happened. His expression of mild annoyance was starting to shift into concern. Then, he heard the faintest sound of grass rustling behind him. He didn’t turn just yet, letting whoever was trying to sneak up on him get a bit closer. When it was close enough, he whirled and water from the lake arced over his head to thoroughly douse what he now knew to be a person. There was a shout of surprise, a familiar voice to the young man, and he stopped the flow as annoyance came back to his face, though with perhaps a hint of relief.

The drenched man standing before him was just as illuminated. His hair, flattened to his skull and darkened with the water, was normally a chestnut brown color. His eyes were the same green color as emeralds and nearly as bright. Where the fair-haired young man had a lithe figure, he had more of a solid build and was a few inches taller. Normally, the brunet was full of smiles and laughter, but at the moment he was pouting.

“You’re late, Sorey,” the young man said with a huff.

“Sorry,” he replied, still pouting. “Did you really have to hit me with that, Mikleo? That water was cold, and I’m sure you made it even colder than normal!”

The back of Mikleo’s wrists rested on his hips. He brought his head up, as if offended by the accusation, but the way he seemed to be fighting off a smile took out any genuine offense.

“Please. As if that was anywhere near enough to be a problem for the Sun,” came the retort. Flippantly, he added, “Besides, that’s what you get for trying to sneak up on me like that.”

Sighing, Sorey seemed to dry in an instant. He ran a hand through his hair, combing out the tangles with his fingers. His pout turned into a rueful smile.

“You got me there, I guess,” the Sun admitted as he walked closer to Mikleo. His expression became warmly affectionate, and a softer, more concealed reflection of that was seen in the fairer of the pair. Sorey took his hand as he asked, “So, what was that new discovery you wanted to show me?”

Mikleo chuckled at the curiosity and excitement in his tone, and tugged at the other man’s hand, walking in the direction of a nearby woodland. His lavender eyes seemed to sparkle, as if he was about to win a competition between the two of them.

“I may have found some ruins that appear to be from a thousand years ago,” he said, his own excitement at exploring them bleeding into his tone. “I poked around a bit to make sure it wasn’t something we’ve already been to.”

“A thousand years? Really?! But I thought that the oldest to date was five hundred!”

“Well, we’ll just have to see if I’m right, won’t we?”


End file.
